


RECLAMATION

by Aartequ



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awakened Collector Origin Story, Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aartequ/pseuds/Aartequ
Summary: As the Reaper onslaught reaches the end of its second month, the inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy prepare themselves for the final battle. Commander Shepard enlists the Leviathans aid to help turn the tides.On a small colony world, the disappearance of a Turian Cabal Squadron triggers a rushed investigation. And what they find may prove to be the final push needed to turn the war in their favour.My love letter to the best class (imo) in the ME3 multiplayer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	RECLAMATION

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really good at procrastinating, and this is probably the best example of just how good I actually am at it.
> 
> I had the idea for this story about 2 years ago, but I ended up abandoning it pretty quickly. Didn't even start writing it, just put down a quick plan for the story and then left it at that. COMPLETELY forgot about it. And then, lo and behold, I found my planning document on an old usb yesterday since I'm currently isolating due to illness and was looking for something to do, and the rest is history.
> 
> I kinda got dragged back in lol.
> 
> I'm not sure exactly how long this is going to end up being, but I've got a good idea of where I'm going to take this. So, hopefully this should be fun? Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Ash coming to rest with bitter echoes in the mouth, and the scent of decay lingering in the air. The wind blew, but gently, almost imperceptibly. The scent was local, uncorrupted by movement over distance. The signs were obvious, and regrettably clear to one of his storied experience.

The slaughter had been near, the bodies remaining behind. Perhaps as a warning? Likely just a short journey to the north, allowing for slight drift.

He inhaled again, almost shivering as a mixture of blood and death violated his nostrils, but held steadfast against the growing disgust building in his plates. Discomfort was irrelevant to his mission; the results were all that truly mattered.

“D-d-did ya find a-anythin'?” queried the voice beside him, and he found himself drawn out of his analysis with growing frustration.

The human beside him was... unimpressive, to say the least. 

The eyes that gazed up at him held curiosity; natural for their species, he supposed, though the tinge of fear visible in them confirmed his suspicions adequately. They were green, and not necessarily just in colour.

“I am unaware of how human military operations typically operate” he vocalised, taking care to hold the majority of his focus on the odours surrounding them. “Would this be your first mission, by any chance?”

The human had the gall to appear shocked; as if they had imagined that somebody of his experience and profession simply wouldn't have noticed with the plethora of evidence they had provided him. But the moment had passed, and they briefly adjusted their helmet in what was likely an expression of discomfort.

“...s-sorry, Sir” they stammered out, and he found them purposely looking away from his eyes. “I only just got outta' basic trainin', y'see, an'—“

“In that case, I advise you listen to my next words carefully”, his interruption came swiftly, shutting down whatever had remained of their stuttered response. “We have been sent here to discover the status and/or whereabouts of missing military squadron; a cabal unit.” His gaze drilled deep into the Human's eyes, almost as though searching for something of importance, before tilting his head to the side questioningly. “Do you know what a cabal squadron is, private?”

“A c-c-abal squad, Sir? I d-don't...”

“A _Cabal_ ” he enunciated, “is a biotically-gifited Turian, such as myself. A master of biotics, physical might and an individual of fine mental acuity. They represent, to put it simply, the might of the Turian Empire regardless of what some of our more... partisan leadership believe. They do not, “he emphasised, moving into the Human's personal space, “simply disappear.” 

He stepped back, turning to face the direction the stench had emanated from. No hostile forces, at least not at this moment. Good. He turned back to face the private.

“They have likely been killed already. By Reaper forces, no doubt”

“D-d-ead?! Then w-why—?”

“...why are we here, do you mean?”

The Turian paced, circling the private as a predator would their pray. He took a leisurely pace, boots carving their path through the dessicated soil, careful to complete two full circuits before returning to their discussion.

“We are here to discover their fates. If they have perished, as the scent of flesh and death on the wind leads me to believe, we are to discover and identify their would-be murderers instead. Make no mistake; a Cabal is strong. Death cannot be granted to them by a simple enemy. If they have been taken by the Spirits, this mission is bound to be fraught with danger. Which goes to explain,” he paused, taking pleasure in the near panic present in the Human's eyes, and gestured to the scorched wasteland surrounding them, ”why we have been sent. Just the two of us.”

“I am more than suitable for this operation. But _you_? You are green, inexperienced, and likely unsuited to the demands of open combat. That makes you—“

“P-please, don't say it.”

The interruption threw him off-course, he would be loath to admit. Finally showing a hint of a backbone, he though, and felt the beginnings of a chuckle pass through his chest. Yes, I believe I can work with this.

“...I will forgive your interruption this once, though I will advise you to avoid doing this again”. The malice channelled into his voice achieved the desired effect, the Private suddenly remembering the seniority of his rank, and falling back into a tense standing position. Of course, the malice was completely false, but they certainly didn't need to be told that.

“You can attempt to avoid the issue all you want, Human, but it does not make the truth any less true. You are a civilian playing soldier, somebody unused to anything but simple stress, and inexperienced in the act of taking a life, even a corrupted one. _That_ ” he spoke pointedly, ”is what makes you expendable.”

The human looked crestfallen, hurt in a way that only their primitive species seemed to be capable of. Usually, Humanity's habit of wearing their heart on their sleeves, showing their emotions so openly to those they did not know served only to infuriate him, and fuel his dislike of their kind. But, in this situation, it was something to take advantage of.

“However,” he spoke, making sure to alter his voice to a warmer tone, “even with your blatant inexperience, you can still prove yourself to be useful. All you have to do “he moved to look the Human directly in the eyes, “is listen to my every word and command, and follow them without exception. Can you do that? Or am I to handle this myself?”

The Human's gaze seemed to falter for a moment, and they turned to look at their surroundings. Tree bark burned to cinders, death lingering openly in the air. The attack on this planet had obviously been vicious, without mercy; they were likely considering their options carefully, attempting to decide with what little intelligence they possessed whether they would be able to make it back to their meeting point alive. But ultimately, as predicted, their posture snapped to attention, finishing with a right-handed salute and a murmur of “Y-yes, Sir”.

Basic intimidation tactics, used to great effect once again. He allowed himself a small smile, mandibles flaring out wide. And, when the human's face turned to confusion at the gesture, tried to suppress the glee he felt at manipulating them without their detection. _Gullable pyjack_ , he briefly though, but shook the though from his head, almost forgetting to finally finish off his work. 

“Good, good,” he began, pausing to release the pistol that sat snugly against his hip. “But, before we continue, if you are to follow my orders, address me with the respect I am due. The title I have earned. No more of this 'Sir' nonsense.”

“O-of cour—“

A crack from beyond brought a quick end to this discussion.

His senses immediately pulsed into overdrive, directing his nose and gun towards the source of the disturbance. Smoke, as would be expected considering the state of their surroundings. Flaming forests rarely smell of anything else. But more. An essence of something else, a slight spice that was oddly comforting in its familiarity...

...Element Zero? Most definitely. Biotic residue, perhaps? A worrying prospect, if the user still remained alive.

He took a moment to reload his clip, talons tingling restlessly under his gloves as they fought to compress the trigger ( _Not yet, but soon_ ). He turned to face his subordinate.

“Stay silent from here on out. Communicate only using your armour's radio, and only if absolutely necessary. Do you understand?”

“Yes Si—Sergeant?” they replied, and the Turian had to restrain himself from correcting the Human on his rank.

 _I suppose this will just have to do for now_ , he assured himself, rolling his eyes in a surprisingly-human gesture as they began their short journey towards the source of the noise/scent. _This mission will likely be difficult enough without the Human panicking about serving under a Spectre._

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the first chapter done! Chapter 2 is set to focus on the build up to this situation. How did they end up together? Where exactly are they? Who is the human and why are they putting up with this Turian's crap? All questions to be answered in the next exciting episode of "Reclamation"™


End file.
